Uno Settimana Guardia
by fans-1827
Summary: Semua family plus guardian tidak ada di markas? Reborn seenaknya menghancurkan taman? Hibari yang tiba-tiba harus 'menemani'nya selama seminggu? Ditambah seorang fujoshi yang memaksa Tsuna melakukan ini-itu?/'Pasti Hibari-san menganggap hari ini adalah hari kebalikan seperti di film Spongebob' batin Tsuna/1827/First collab Kyuu and Vinka/RnR?


**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

**Pair : 1827**

**Warning : OOC, TYL!Setting, typo(s), misstypo(s), shounen-ai, diksi, EYD yang tak beraturan, dan kesalahan lainnya, maklum kami Author pemula.**

**Ini adalah fanfic collab pertama kami, jadi mohon maaf jika banyak sekali kesalahan yang kami buat di sini, yoroshiku ne, minna**

* * *

"Terima kasih," sebuah suara lembut terdengar di sebuah ruangan kerja yang berasal dari seorang pria bersurai _brunette_. Iris _caramel_-nya menatap teman—yang sekarang merangkap menjadi _shugosha_-nya yang telah berbalik dan segera keluar dari ruangannya.

Pria yang usianya baru menginjak dua puluh lima tahun itu menumpu kedua tangannya di atas meja seraya menekan dagu diantara jari-jarinya. Setelah bosan menatap pintu cokelat yang terbuat dari kayu—membuat sosok yang tadi menyerahkan dokumen menghilang, ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah meja.

Seperti biasa, setumpuk kertas berada tepat di hadapannya—seolah tak pernah habis setelah berapa kali pun ia menyelesaikannya. Menghela napasnya berat, ia kembali mengambil secarik kertas di tumpukan paling atas dan menelitinya dengan serius. Sayangnya, setelah beberapa detik berlalu pandangannya terus kosong dan sama sekali tidak berminat untuk membaca deretan huruf tersebut.

Bukannya ia malas untuk mengerjakannya—meski kenyataannya begitu, tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Ia hanya merasa aneh. Ya, aneh. Bukan merasa aneh karena _paperwork_-nya. Tapi, aneh terhadap dirinya sendiri. Ia bahkan tidak mengetahui tentang apa yang ia rasakan sekarang.

Dengan pandangan tidak minat, ia menjatuhkan kertas tersebut seraya berdiri tegak. Kaki jenjangnya kini melangkah ke arah jendela yang berada di samping meja kerjanya. Di sana ia bisa melihat sebuah taman dengan sebuah jalan yang membagi rangkaian bunga.

Pikirannya kemudian melayang kepada teman-temannya—sebut saja _family_ atau _guardian_-nya. Dirinya tidak habis pikir kalau semua _family plus guardian_-nya tidak ada di tempat ini—markas Vongola. Semuanya tiba-tiba memiliki misi penting sehingga suasana di sini sangat sepi. Kini di markas Vongola hanya menyisakan dirinya dan guru bimbingannya—yang entah ada di markas atau tidak.

Pria itu bernama lengkap Sawada Tsunayoshi. Seorang Bos ke-10 dalam Vongola Family—sebuah organisasi mafia terbesar di dunia. Ia memiliki sifat yang murah hati dan tidak memilih-milih dalam berteman. Tapi, bukan masalah sifat dan kepribadiannya yang akan kita bahas sekarang, karena pria surai cokelat itu ternyata sedang dilema—kalau tidak mau disebut galau.

* * *

.

**Uno Settimana Guardia**

**Chapter 1 : Lunedi**

.

* * *

Dua jam yang lalu di taman,

Tsuna yang sedang mendapatkan jatah istirahat—setelah menyelesaikan dua tumpuk pekerjaannya—memilih untuk berjalan-jalan di taman yang berada di belakang markasnya. Ia merentangkan tangannya dengan bebas; menghela napas panjang; dan mencoba merileks-kan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal akibat berjam-jam duduk di kursi.

Ia melirik jam tangannya yang masih menunjukan pukul sebelas siang, masih ada satu jam sebelum istirahat makan, maka dari itu ia memilih untuk menghirup udara bebas dan melepaskan diri dari belenggu udara AC.

Saat iris karamelnya menemukan sebuah kursi, tanpa pikir panjang dirinya pun segera menghampiri kursi tersebut. Belum sempat Tsuna mendudukan bokongnya ke atas kursi, sebuah peluru terbang ke arahnya dan mendarat tepat di depannya—membuat Tsuna terbelalak kaget seraya memasang ekspresi _shock_.

Belum sempat Tsuna melangkah untuk mundur kini sebuah pot melayang ke arahnya—dan untungnya Tsuna berhasil menghindar.

"Apa yang—astaga!" Tsuna memekik kaget saat melihat berbagai macam benda kini sedang melayang-layang di udara dan siap untuk jatuh menerpa dirinya.

Prang!

Satu pot bunga berhasil dihindari Tsuna. Namun tidak sampai di sana, masih banyak lagi benda bertebangan di atas kepalanya, mulai dari pot bunga, kursi, meja, mesin minuman, buku, surat, majalah, poster _otaku_, _doujin_—eh, dan lain-lain. Tsuna makin mengernyitkan keningnya mencoba menelaah apa yang sedang terjadi di markas tercintanya.

"Juudaime! Maafkan saya!" seorang pria berambut hitam mulus tengah berlari di koridor menuju tempat Tsuna berada. Ia berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi membuat napasnya terengah-engah karena dirinya tak biasa olahraga—dan itu yang membuat dirinya tidak bisa disebut 'langsing'.

Tsuna tersenyum canggung melihatnya—jadi semua benda melayang ini berasal dari percobaan Giannini—pria yang berteriak tadi. Aah—padahal dirinya ingin istirahat, tapi kenapa selalu saja ada hal yang mengganggunya.

"Juudaime, benda-benda itu akan berhenti melayang setelah lima menit maafkan saya atas kekacauan ini," sesalnya sambil menundukan wajahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa selama kondisinya aman, memang kau sedang membuat percobaan apa?" tanya Tsuna tenang seraya memperhatikan benda-benda yang masih melayang tak wajar, ia sedikit mengerutkan kening melihat sebuah komik bertulisan 1827—kenapa perasaannya jadi tak enak melihatnya ya?

Giannini terlihat gugup lalu mengeluarkan aura _blink-blink_-nya. "Aku mencoba membuat alat yang bisa dipakai untuk terbang tanpa menggunakan mesin, jadi aku hanya perlu memberikan bubuk terbang ke seluruh tubuh agar bisa terbang seperti di dalam film peri—yang saya lupa judulnya, tapi ternyata bubuk terbang yang terbuat dari pemadatan api harapan itu hanya bertahan lima menit mungkin selanjutnya harus ditambahkan bahan—"

Tsuna tersenyum paksa mendengarnya, dia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan pria di depannya. Ia memang mengerti kalau hal ini terjadi karena sebuah percobaan bubuk terbang—atau apalah itu namanya. Sang Juudaime kembali tersenyum—kali ini tidak dipaksakan.

"Tapi setelah ini aku harap kau membersihkannya seperti semula,"

Giannini tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja akan aku lakukan,"

"Kalau begitu aku pergi du—"

—BRUK! BRAK! DUAR!

"Kali ini apa la—Reborn!"

Tsuna memotong pertanyaannya saat melihat Reborn sedang melompati benda-benda yang melayang seraya menembakkan pistolnya ke arah belakang—ini pertanda buruk.

Tak lama kemudian muncul sosok lain yang juga ikut-ikutan melompati benda-benda yang sedang melayang seraya menghindari tembakan-tembakan tersebut dengan tonfa-nya—siapa lagi orang yang menggunakan tonfa di Vongola kecuali Hibari Kyouya.

Mereka berdua kemudian turun ke atas tanah dan memulai perkelahian dengan jarak dekat seraya melancarkan serangannya masing-masing dengan cepat—bahkan hampir tak terlihat.

"Reborn! Apa yang kau lakukan! Kenapa kau harus—"

Duar!

Satu tembakan yang dibuat oleh Reborn telah membuat Hibari terjatuh seraya berlutut dengan ekspresi terengah-engah.

"Kau kalah, sesuai janji kau harus menemani Tsuna selama seminggu penuh—berhubung semua orang yang ada di sini sedang tidak ada." Jelas Reborn tenang—menghiraukan teriakan Tsuna yang terus memanggil-manggil namanya meminta penjelasan. "Dan untukmu Giannini, kau akan pindah ke markas cadangan, jadi yang ada di markas ini hanya Tsuna dan Hibari, selesai. Sampai jumpa!" setelah mengucapkan itu Reborn langsung pergi seenaknya meninggalkan sejuta pertanyaan di benak Tsuna. Giannini yang menerima perintah langsung pergi setelah benda-benda melayang tersebut jatuh.

Kini, tinggallah Tsuna yang mematung dan Hibari yang masih terdiam akibat kelelahan. "Hibari-san? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Hn," Hibari menjawab singkat lalu berlalu begitu saja tanpa memberikan penjelasan apapun.

'_Jangan bilang kalau perintah yang diberikan Reborn pada Hibari-_san_ itu benar? Jadi maksudnya ia harus ditemani Hibari selama seminggu karena para _guardian_-nya sedang tidak ada di sini? Oh _kami-sama_!_'—ternyata Bos kita yang biasanya _lola_ ini akhirnya mengerti situasi dan kondisi yang telah terjadi saat ini, mari kita do'akan agar dia bisa selamat dari siksaan empunya '_kamikorosu_'.

Saking soknya—Tsuna bahkan tak memperhatikan kondisi tamannya yang sudah seperti kapal pecah dengan lubang-lubang di tanah, bunga-bunga yang rusak, air mancur yang sudah terbelah, dinding yang retak, buku-buku bertebaran, bahkan sebuah 'kolor' pun ikut andil di dalam pertarungan ini yang sekarang sedang tersangkut dengan elitnya di sebuah parabola TV seperti bendera yang sedang berkibar.

—**o0o—1827—o0o—**

Sang Vongola Decimo kini sedang termenung di sofa. Meski ia masih berada di ruangan kerjanya tapi setidaknya duduk di sofa dapat membuatnya lebih rileks ketimbang harus duduk di kursi kerjanya. Ketika bola matanya menatap jam dinding ia kembali menghela. Sebentar lagi Hibari akan datang untuk menjemputnya ke pertemuan rutin dengan organisasi lain setiap hari Senin.

'_Kau memang keterlalun Reborn! Menyuruh orang seperti Hibari-_san_ selalu bersamaku dalam satu minggu!_' gerutu Tsuna dalam hati—meski ia menerima ide itu dengan terpaksa.

Tsuna berdiri, kemudian berjalan ke sebuah pintu—menuju ruang ganti. Setelah ia selesai berganti baju dengan menggunakan jas hitam dengan kemeja berwarna oranye, matanya terbelalak kaget saat menemukan seseorang yang ada di depannya. Sontak wajahnya jadi _shock_ seketika.

"Hi-Hibari-_san_? Apa aku terlambat?" tanya Tsuna berusaha untuk bersikap tenang. Ia memang sudah beberapa tahun mengenal Hibari, tapi tetap saja rasa takut itu masih setia melekat di hatinya—meski samar.

"Tidak, kita pergi sekarang." katanya singkat seraya berbalik. Hibari seperti biasa memakai setelan jas hitam dengan kemeja ungu. Entah kenapa Hibari terlihat lebih rapih dari biasanya, atau ini cuma perasaan Tsuna?

Tsuna mengikuti Hibari dari belakang dengan perasaan yang kalut. Di sepanjang koridor dilewati dengan hening. Hanya hentakan serta gesekan sepatu dengan lantai yang terdengar. Tsuna yang sudah terbiasa memilih untuk diam dan tidak mengomentar apapun. Selanjutnya ia melirik ke arah koper yang ia bawa. Kalau sampai lupa bisa masalah nantinya.

Baru saja Tsuna akan memindahkan koper tersebut ke tangan kirinya. Sebuah tangan kini terulur di depan Tsuna.

"Eh?" si surai cokelat itu terdiam sejenak. Apa pemandangan yang ia lihat hanya mimpi? Ilusi yang dibuat oleh Mukuro—salah satu _guardian_-nya? Atau asli? _What the_? Mana mungkin seorang Hibari Kyouya mau mengulurkan tangan pada seseorang? Dunia pasti akan kiamat!

"Sawada Tsunayoshi! Kemarikan koper itu atau..., _kamikorosu_!" Hibari berkata tajam. Ini memang bukan karakternya, tapi karena kekalahannya ia terpaksa berbuat hal 'rendahan' seperti ini.

"Huh? Oh—ah—ya...," tersadar dari lamunannya Tsuna pun memberikan koper tersebut pada Hibari. Demi apa! Meski perkataannya mengancam, tapi Tsuna tahu kalau Hibari mencoba untuk membantunya—meski cara yang ia gunakan sangat salah. Tapi _toh_ ia sudah memiliki niat baik.

'_Reborn? Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hibari-_san_? Kenapa dia jadi seperti ini? Kau membuatku merinding Reborn!_' batin Tsuna seraya menatap punggung Hibari, kebetulan saat itu Hibari juga menoleh ke belakang dan memberikan senyuman—meski sangat tipis sekali—dan itu sukses membuat Tsuna terdiam dengan rona wajah yang entah sejak kapan muncul. _'Ta-tadi Hibari-_san_ tersenyum? Ah! Dunia pasti sedang terbalik!_ _Ini pasti hari kebalikan seperti di film Spongebob!'_

Khayalan Tsuna terbuyar saat mereka kini telah sampai di depan mobil. Hibari melangkahkan kakinya menuju kursi paling depan dan membuka pintu mobil tersebut. Tsuna berpikir, apakah dirinya yang harus menyetir? Soalnya Hibari membuka pintu mobil untuk penumpang.

Hibari kemudian menatap Tsuna dengan pandangan yang sulit untuk didefinisikan. Namun karena Tsuna memiliki intuisi yang sangat tajam, ia mengangguk mengerti dan segera masuk ke dalam kursi yang sudah Hibari sediakan dengan canggung. Setelah itu Hibari juga masuk ke dalam mobil dan mengambil posisi sebagai pengemudi.

Dan perjalanan mereka pun dimulai dengan keheningan. Tanpa disadari oleh keduanya, sebenarnya selama perjalanan mereka sesekali mencuri pandang satu sama lain—khususnya Tsuna. Dia sangat tidak mengerti kenapa Hibari menjadi seperti ini, walau ia tahu kalau ini semua adalah pekerjaannya Reborn.

Kalau tidak salah, waktu yang Reborn katakan itu seminggu bukan? Jadi intinya ia harus seperti ini selama itu sampai semua _family_-nya kembali? Oh _God_!

Tsuna kemudian teringat satu hal.

Di markasnya hanya ada dirinya dan Hibari—lupakan masalah Reborn, sang _katekyo_ itu hanya datang sekali-sekali ke markas dan tidak tinggal di sana untuk saat ini.

Jadi intinya, selama seminggu ia hanya berdua dengan Hibari—meski Hibari tinggal di blok yang berbeda tapi markas mereka kan tetap satu ditambah anak buah Hibari juga sedang tidak ada.

Oh! Sangat bagus.

"Cepat turun, _herbivore_ atau _kamikorosu_!"

Pernyataan—atau perintah dari Hibari membuyarkan lamunan Tsuna. "Ahh, b-baiklah," jawabnya canggung.

Hibari yang telah membukakan pintu mobil untuk Tsuna hanya menatap dingin dan tajam—meski sebenarnya dirinya mencoba untuk ramah tapi malah kesan itu yang muncul. Tsuna pun hanya bergidik melihat _cloud guardian_-nya tersebut.

Saat menuju ke ruang rapat, Tsuna dan Hibari hanya diam—tak ada yang ingin memulai pembicaraan, Tsuna yang memang sedang dilanda penasaran tingkat akut tentang maksud dari Reborn, dan Hibari yang memang tidak suka bicara.

Tsuna menatap Hibari, ia meneguhkan hati untuk mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi menganggu konsentrasinya. "Hibari-_san_, bolehkah aku bertanya?" Tsuna mulai memainkan ujung kemejanya untuk menahan gugup.

"Hn?" Hibari menjawab singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Uhm, _e-etto_, kenapa Hibari-_san_ ingin melayaniku seperti ini? K-kalau kau tak ingin, Anda kan bisa menolaknya."

"Hn, itu sama saja seperti melarikan diri, _carnivore_ tidak pernah melarikan dirinya," Hibari menjawab singkat seperti biasa.

Tsuna menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil tertawa canggung. "_S-sou desu ka_? Ahahaha,"

Beberapa saat kemudian tibalah Tsuna di depan pintu ruangan rapat. Tanpa disuruh Hibari pun membuka pintu tersebut untuk Tsuna.

Saat pintu terbuka, mereka yang ada di dalam ruangan yang tadinya sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing kini berhenti secara otomatis, ada yang sedang menuangkan teh—tak sadar jika cangkir tersebut sudah penuh; yang sedang mengobrol membiarkan mulutnya ternganga lebar—untuk tak ada lalat yang masuk; ada yang tersenyum gaje bin nyentrik; dan masih banyak hal yang tidak wajar lainnya—abaikan seorang perempuan yang terus mengeluarkan ponselnya dan histeris sendiri—_fansgirling_-an.

_Well_, siapa sangka seorang manusia yang paling tidak bisa diperintah serta menyebut dirinya _carnivore_ mau membukakan pintu untuk seseorang?

_It's so amazing, right?_

"Sawada-_san_, apa yang kau lakukan terhadap _cloud guardian_-mu? Tidak seperti biasanya dia ingin membukakan pintu bagi orang lain," bisik seorang gadis ber-_orb_ safir seraya tersenyum manis pada Tsuna.

Tsuna membalas pertanyaan itu dengan senyuman. "Ahahaha, ceritanya panjang sekali,"

"Begitukah?" tanya gadis itu lagi dengan nada yang sangat penasaran. Ia kemudian tersenyum kecil—mendekati seringai.

"Saat rapat selesai, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan kepada mu,"

"Ehh?"

—**o0o—1827—o0o—**

Setelah rapat usai, kini Tsuna dan gadis tadi sedang berdiam di sebuah ruangan—di sebelah ruangan rapat tadi. Mereka berdua _plus_ Hibari—yang seperti biasa diam di pojok ruangan—sedang beristirahat akibat rapat yang berjalan hampir dua jam tanpa henti mengenai masalah perjanjian perdamaian antar organisasi mafia.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Yuni?" tanya Tsuna pada gadis tadi yang masih memandang mereka dengan senyuman.

Gadis itu tersenyum lembut. "Menurutku Sawada-_san_ sedang dilanda rasa canggung yang berlebihan terhadap _Kumo no Shugosha_-mu, sebaiknya kalian mencoba untuk 'berdekatan' agar rasa canggung itu hilang, kalian tahu? Sewaktu rapat Sawada-_san_ terlihat sangat cemas dan gugup—tidak seperti biasanya lho,"

Si surai cokelat memalingkan wajahnya—entah kenapa ia merasa malu. "Tidak apa-apa kok, lagi pula ini hanya satu minggu, tidak lama, lalu apa pendapatmu tentang rapat tadi?"

Melihat Tsuna yang bersikeras untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan—yang membuat Yuni senang bukan main dan mulai merencanakan sesuatu—Yuni pun berdiri lalu berjalan mendekati Hibari.

"Rapat tadi sangat bagus kok, aku senang bisa menjadi bagian dari Vongola,"

Tsuna ikut tersenyum mendengarnya—dalam hati ia bersyukur Yuni tidak bertanya yang aneh-aneh. Tsuna pun memfokuskan dirinya untuk menikmati teh yang ada di hadapannya dan menyeruputnya dengan nikmat—tanpa tahu kalau Yuni kini sedang berbisik ke arah Hibari.

"Sawada-_san_, terima kasih atas tehnya, aku harus pergi sebelum Gamma khawatir,"

Tsuna mengangguk seraya melambaikan tangannya.

Tanpa ia sadari Hibari telah berada di belakang Tsuna dan segera menarik tangan kanan Tsuna seraya menciumnya.

"Sudah waktunya kita pergi," katanya datar—ia melakukan ini atas saran dari Yuni.

"Uh—EEHH!" jerit Tsuna dengan wajah memerah karena selanjutnya tubuhnya seraya melayang ke udara—Hibari ternyata mengangkat tubuh Tsuna ala pengantin.

Benar apa yang Tsuna pikirkan tentang Hibari. _'Pasti Hibari-_san_ menganggap hari ini adalah hari kebalikan seperti di film Spongebob!'_

Ah—Tsuna! Hibari tidak mungkin menonton film seperti itu.

Dari pada memikirkan hal itu sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap untuk menghadapi hari-hari—di mana Hibari akan mulai memperlakukanmu dengan 'tidak biasa'.

Jika hari pertama saja sudah membuat dirimu menggila, bagaimana di hari ke dua besok?

Jangan sampai kau kena cium Hibari ya?

* * *

**.**

**Tsudzuku**

**.**

* * *

Hola minna~ gimana fanfic-nya? Aneh kan? Gak jelas banget kan? Yah, ini bisa dibilang prolog doang sih ^^

Oh iya, akun ini dimiliki oleh dua Author yaitu Kyuu dan Vinka jadi kalau banyak kesalahan mohon maaf sekali *ojigi* (-/\-)

Ne, review? *kedip2*

Dengan review kalian kami akan menentukan apakah fanfic ini layak dilanjut atau dihapus ^w^)/


End file.
